


Luces de la ciudad

by clumsykitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Kid Peter, M/M, Post Civil War, Sort of fix-it, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles publicados previamente en Facebook, recolectados en un one shot.</p>
<p>Luces de un paisaje, diferentes como las diferentes vivencias de Peter Stark-Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luces de la ciudad

 

_Título_ : **LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony, ligero OC/Tony

_Derechos_ : nada es mío.

_Advertencias_ : estos son una serie de drabbles consecutivos que fueron publicados allá en mi rincón playero de Facebook, recolectados en formato fanfic. Albricias, albricias. Tiene cambios con respecto a Civil War, como siempre. Un Peter diferente, mayor y adoptado.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte uno)_

 

Tony no había probado su cena otra vez pero ahora Peter no le dijo nada, mirando su plato medio vacío al sentir la mano de su papi acariciar sus cabellos, animándole a terminar para que le fuese a recostar en su cama. La cena era del tío Rhodey que se las había obsequiado cuando fueron a visitarle al centro de rehabilitación donde estaba terminando su tratamiento para volver a caminar. Peter ya sabía calentar los alimentos en el microondas, no que fuese algo realmente del otro mundo, pero deseaba hacer tantas cosas para sacarle una sonrisa a Tony. Tal vez para poder sonreír él también. No era fácil. Había mucho silencio en la torre, la gran parte de las habitaciones permanecían con las luces apagadas, igual que el reproductor de música o la televisión. Solamente las pantallas de suave color azul de Viernes alegraban aquel ambiente tan triste.

Peter hubiera querido decirle del próximo evento más no le pareció una idea prudente porque era el día de presentar a sus padres en la escuela, de saber en qué trabajan o qué hacen en sus ratos libres. No era algo así como muy obligatorio, él ya había prevenido a la maestra diciéndole que sus padres eran personas sumamente ocupadas, no era posible en un horario matutino como el de la escuela que ellos se presentaran. Afortunadamente su maestra era medio despistada así que no le presionó con preguntas que resultarían amargas de responder, asegurándole que no había problema alguno si él no llegaba ese día con sus padres, siempre habría más eventos donde ellos tendrían la oportunidad de mostrarse. Peter agradeció con una sonrisa cordial y se retiró con su mochila tras la espalda, esperando a que llegara el auto por él, sin prestar mucha atención a los insistentes murmullos de los niños alrededor.

Sí, antes había sido feliz con dos padres, todo había sido como un arcoíris brillante con unicornios galopando a los lados y estrellas saltarinas sobre ellos. Antes. Todo había sido de ensueño luego de salir de aquella casa hogar sosteniendo las manos de Steve y de Tony con tal fuerza que ellos rieron antes de cargarle, asegurándole que eran ya una familia, nadie los iba a separar. Por unos años así fue para Peter. Hasta que vino esa horrible pelea que alejó a su papá del hogar, porque estaba defendiendo a un hombre que pertenecía a su pasado, alguien sumamente importante, mucho muy importante que el mundo no era nada comparado a él. Ni siquiera ellos dos. Tony le había dicho repetidamente que no era su culpa, que si había alguien a quien reclamar era a él mismo por cometer tantos errores.

Ahora resultaba que todo era un desastre, porque muchos países estaban enojados con los Vengadores, decepcionados de sus padres, temerosos de los llamados superhéroes. Y a Peter ya no le parecían tan brillantes las luces de la ciudad que alcanzaban el ventanal de su recámara, habían dejado de ser las estrellas titilantes que le adormecían mientras escuchaba la voz de Steve contarle alguna historia para dormir, entre los brazos protectores de Tony. Los niños de la escuela preguntaban por su papá, otros más mañosos solamente querían hacerle enojar o hacer llorar en los pasillos al comentar sobre los Vengadores. Incluso ahora tenía otra mochila diferente, como la de los demás para ya no levantar más preguntas dolorosas. Ser un niño de siete años adoptado con unos padres separados no dejaba mucho espacio para sonreír, pero sí un montón para llorar.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué sucede? –escuchó la voz de su papi en la recámara, seguramente avisado por Viernes.

-… nada…

Apretó con fuerza sus dos muñecos adorados, uno del Capitán América y otro del Hombre de Hierro, limpiándose sus lágrimas antes de volverse hacia Tony quien se sentó en la orilla de su cama, encendiendo la lámpara junto a ellos.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Peter se encogió de hombros, mirando sus muñecos.

-Lo siento, Peter. Sé que todo esto es… muy difícil.

-Me da miedo la oscuridad.

Su papi se quedó muy serio, sacudiendo su cabeza como si espantara algún mal pensamiento con ello, moviéndose para quedar sentado contra la cabecera, llamándole a sus brazos. No se hizo del rogar, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo esa mano que siempre cepillaba sus cabellos con tanto cariño. Permanecieron en silencio, igual que todo, igual que desde aquel día en que Tony regresó con el rostro dañado y solo, con el tío Rhodey en el hospital, el complejo de los Vengadores vacío salvo la presencia tan callada de Visión.

-Voy a arreglarlo –murmuró su papi luego de un largo rato- Te lo prometo.

No le cupo duda alguna que era verdad, pero de alguna manera era como si por haber peleado, por haber roto sus promesas las cosas simplemente no salían nada bien por más esfuerzos que hicieran ambos. Ya nada era igual. Ver a los demás padres llegar sonrientes con sus hijos le hizo ver que no eran cosas para él, los niños huérfanos así se quedan. Peter ya no quiso ir más a esa escuela, ni estar en esa ciudad, ni estar en la torre. Cuando la alarma sonó, dejó que sus pies le llevaran tan lejos como pudieran, a donde ya nadie se riera de él, donde no sintiera ese horrible aguijonazo en el pecho y sus lágrimas pudieran secarse. Corrió y corrió hasta que terminó no supo bien a dónde pero estaba ya fuera de la ciudad, cerca de alguna clase de laboratorio o cosa parecida.

Cansado como había quedado, se tumbó bajo un árbol, terminando de llorar con los puños de su uniforme manchándose de sus lágrimas al tallarse su rostro. Gritó al sentir una mordida en su mano cuando sintió algo caminar sobre sus cabellos, sacudiendo muy adolorido su mano, viendo que algo saltaba y se perdía en el pasto. Una araña. De inmediato su mano se puso rojiza con dos puntos negros con un ruedo blanco que punzaban espantosamente. Peter se asustó mucho y creyó que iba a morir porque recordaba ciertas lecciones sobre arañas venenosas. En un lugar como ése necesariamente debían existir. La cereza del pastel.

-Peter.

Visión le había encontrado, con un rostro preocupado y tomándole en brazos de inmediato para irse de ahí al notar su mano hinchada con aquella mordida espantosa. Comenzó a sentir mucho frío pero al mismo tiempo también mucho calor, jadeando sobre el hombro de Visión quien trataba de animarle, escuchando su voz cada vez más lejana y hueca como si estuviera cayendo dentro de un pozo muy profundo, oscuro, extraño. Los errores se pagaban muy caro, mala suerte que tuviera que aprenderlo así, viendo las nubes blancas de un cielo azul por última vez antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Tony llamarle con angustia, casi gritando pero ya no pudo responderle, no se podía mover más.

Igual y era lo mejor.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte dos)_

 

Un año exactamente, un año había pasado y todo había dado un giro de 180 grados.

 

Vivían en Essex, una ciudad tranquila para Peter y alejados del mundo que una vez conocieran. Tony aún seguía creando más artefactos para las Industrias Stark aunque siempre Viernes se encargaba de enviarlas hacia Nueva York en la sede de las empresas de su papi, un lugar al que ya no habían vuelto, dejando atrás todo, hasta ese teléfono viejo que Peter no quiso volver a ver en su vida. Iba a una escuela más modesta en la que tenía un par de amiguitos bastante relajados y bromistas con los que jugaba muy a gusto, Elisa y Rowen. Pero lo más importante era que ahí en Essex habían encontrado una esperanza que dieron por perdida. Y es que Peter ahora era diferente, no en el sentido de que se hubiera transformado, no al menos como se pensaría, pero ya no era solo un niño de ocho años, ahora tenía habilidades que nadie más poseía.

Aquella mordida de araña había sido la causante y Tony se había asustado realmente mucho por todos esos días en que estuvo en el hospital, luego las cosas que sucedieron en la torre como los accidentes de la cocina porque a veces las cosas no se zafaron de las manos de Peter o de pronto se hallaba pegado a una pared, le lastimaba tanta luz aunque no hubiera muchos focos encendidos, entre otras tantas extrañezas que estaban poniendo a ambos en un modo histérico, en honor a la verdad. Sin que hubiera alguien que les dijera qué sucedía exactamente o cómo podían remediar todo aquello. Ni siquiera Visión tenía las respuestas y eso ya era decir mucho. Pero un día, su papi tuvo un forzoso viaje de negocios en Inglaterra donde conoció a su salvador.

Brian Braddock, y era nada menos que un superhéroe. Un capitán para variar la broma. El Capitán Britania. Pero él no se comportaba como lo hiciese Steve, era completamente diferente e incluso Peter comenzó a tenerle afecto mientras escuchaba sus palabras que le ayudaron a controlarse mejor, a no tener miedo a lo que estaba sucediéndole y haciéndose presente en sus vidas. Así fue que terminaron viviendo en Essex, que Tony y Peter al fin hallaron algo de tranquilidad luego de tanto caos y desastre, olvidando los amargos momentos de la pelea anterior. Tío Rhodey, Visión y su papi tomaron un descanso de los Vengadores, dejando que los hombres en sus trajes oscuros y caros se las arreglaran solos. Ya no tenían que seguir respondiendo a preguntas de la prensa, ni estar obedeciendo a un hombre de mirada mala.

Eran libres para vivir una vez más, comenzar de nuevo como les dijo Brian en una cena que les obsequió en su casa que visitaban bastante a menudo. Peter no quería pensar en que el Capitán Britania iba a ser su nuevo padre, por todas las estrellas en el cielo, porque suficiente había tenido con uno que nunca se atrevió a buscarle en todo ese año que estuvo sufriendo las mutaciones de su cuerpo ni tampoco supo de él en su cumpleaños. Era tan claro como el agua que a Steve no le importaba ya ni Tony ni él, solamente ese viejo amigo suyo. Pues bien, podía quedarse con ése tal Bucky por toda la eternidad si así lo deseaba. Ellos estaban encontrando un hogar en Essex, quizá más adelante la felicidad del arcoíris regresaría, pero Steve Roggers ya no sería parte de ella.

De la mano de Brian, Peter aprendió a jugar cricquet, montar a caballo, tocar el piano, a mejorar la pronunciación de su inglés, caminar muy decentemente e incluso le gustó mucho vestirse tan elegante como lo hacía Brian, cuando no tenía que hacer sus ejercicios diarios para seguir aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes de arañita como decía en broma el capitán. Tony era más alegre, ya podía sonreír aunque esa sonrisa todavía no alcanzaba sus ojos, pero algo es algo y verle más animado mientras construía nuevas cosas, hacía incluso una nueva versión de su armadura simplemente porque sí ya que no pensaba volver a usar una, le traía mucha dicha a Peter. Adoraba las caminatas en el parque de la mano de ambos, ver entre las butacas cubiertas por penumbras a su papi cuando tenía alguna obra que representar o escuchar a Brian gritarle porras en las carreras de la escuela.

Así que todo fue bastante normal para él cuando hubo una fotografía sobre la repisa de la chimenea con ellos tres, envueltos en abrigos porque era una foto de su primera Navidad en Essex, con un arbolito lleno de luces pero sobre todo de regalos, cantidad enorme de galletas, ponche y música realmente espléndida. Peter incluso recibió tarjetas postales de sus compañeritos de la escuela, así como las llamadas muy fervorosas de Elisa y Rowen a quienes vio al día siguiente para presumir sus obsequios de Santa Claus. Todo era realmente muy lindo, y las luces de la ciudad de Essex se convirtieron en su nueva canción de cuna, escuchando las buenas noches de Brian y recibiendo un beso en sus cabellos de parte de Tony.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte tres)_

 

“ _Vivía una vez en la santa Rusia un labrador llamado Vasili Grigorevich, que tenía 3 hijos: Gricha, Sacha y Vania. Gricha y Sacha los dos mayores eran formales y trabajadores. Vania en cambio, tercer hijo de la familia era un holgazán de marca. Se dedicaba a matar el tiempo lo mejor posible…”_

 

Peter leía muy elocuente la historia en turno que tocaba en su club de lectura después de clases, con una postura recta y mentón en alto, teniendo las miradas de admiración de sus compañeritos de club, entre ellos Elisa y Rowen quienes asentían con emoción cuando leía una palabra que podría resultar difícil para ellos, más no para Peter quien ya había ensayado con Brian aquel cuento ruso con el fin de no tartamudear ni tampoco cometer errores de dicción porque también iba a participar en un concurso sobre deletreo. La verdad era que Peter se sentía como en las nubes porque todo iba a pedir de boca en su vida, ya casi no se acordaba de esos tiempos malos cuando lloraban más veces de las que reían. Todo era más brillante, más fácil y sin tantos problemas en Essex.

Terminaron su lectura, con las recomendaciones y tarea del maestro encargado del club, todos despidiéndose entre sí. Peter se quedó retrasado con Elisa y Rowen porque estaban intercambiando unas estampas de un álbum que recién habían adquirido, era del Capitán Britania y sus amigos. Iban caminando ya por la acera hacia la banquita donde pasarían por ellos cuando Rowen le codeó, parpadeando mucho antes de señalar con su mentón hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había un hombre con lentes y sudadera con gorra quien les observaba muy quieto.

-Mira, Peter.

Elisa se preocupó como la preocupona que era, ignorando que aquel hombre era nada menos que Steve, quieto en la orilla de la acera contraria sin quitarles la vista de encima con sus manos metidas en la chamarra sobre la sudadera, aunque se le veía tenso. Rowen vio a ambos lados de la calle, buscando a un policía por temor a que fuese algún secuestrador de niños, bien adiestrados en esa clase de asuntos por sus maestros pero Peter le detuvo, prefiriendo que se quedaran ahí sentados en la banquita mientras él cruzaba con cuidado para ir hacia donde el rubio pese a las quejas de sus dos amigos, con una seguridad que desconcertó a Steve.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –atacó Peter de inmediato, sin esconder el recelo y dolor en su voz.

-Peter…

-No puedes estar aquí, no te quiero aquí.

-Necesitaba verte.

-Tú elegiste a Bucky, vete con Bucky, quédate con Bucky.

Tener a Steve de frente trajo desasosiego en Peter quien juraba que el capitán era una figura que ya no provoca sentimiento alguno en él, pero fue una gran mentira porque sintió sus ojos rozarse una vez más con un puchero involuntario, apretando entre sus brazos su morral sin dejar de ver al rubio acuclillado frente a él.

-Peter, yo no elegí a Bucky, ¿puedo hablar contigo tan solo unos minutos?

-¿Por qué ahora? –reclamó, con voz insegura- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Vamos a hablar en otra parte.

-No, aquí, habla aquí.

Steve se quitó sus lentes, tratando de poner sus manos sobre los brazos de Peter pero éste no se lo permitió, aumentando su puchero con unos ojos más húmedos todavía, al punto de las lágrimas. Le dolía, y mucho.

-Yo no elegí a Bucky, quiero que entiendas eso.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste con él y nos dejaste?

-No es tan sencillo, Peter… -el capitán tomó aire- ¿Puedes creerme si te digo que he estado buscándoles?

-¡Mentiroso! –exclamó Peter, apretando más su morral- ¡Jamás nos buscaste!

-Lo hice, Peter, nunca te mentiría… pero… -Steve bajó su mirada unos segundos antes volverle a ver con tristeza- Tony no me lo permitió.

-¡Pues qué bueno! Papi enfermó y tú no estabas ahí, todo estaba muy mal pero tú no hiciste nada por cambiarlo, todos estaban atacándonos… estábamos solos… pasaron cosas malas y tú no estabas ahí… no querías estar…

-No, Peter, Peter… no, hijo…

-¡No soy tu hijo! –Peter sollozó sin poder evitarlo- ¡Estuve en el hospital solo con mi papi! ¡Tú estabas con tu Bucky! ¡Él fue más…!

Las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en el pecho de Steve cuando le atrajo hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza al verle llorar así, dejando que se desahogara cuanto quisiera sin importar que manchara su sudadera. Peter sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos, lo que le hizo llorar todavía más, recordando todas aquellas noches en que quiso sentirla pero solamente hubo silencio y frío. Tanto frío. Conforme se fue calmando es que se dio cuenta de que el capitán estaba diciéndole algo, lo repetía una y otra vez. Parpadeó entre sus gruesas lágrimas, sorbiendo su nariz al prestar mayor atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-… no, no llores, mi amor, tú eres importante para mí, jamás has dejado de serlo, jamás he dejado de buscarles…

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero tuvo unas ganas tremendas de abrazarse al cuello de Steve, siendo levantado en brazos cuando lo hizo, con una mano gentil limpiando sus lágrimas antes de recibir un beso sobre su frente.

-Me duele tanto verte llorar así, Peter, no terminaré nunca de reponer este daño, pero necesito que me creas cuando te digo que no hubo momento ni día en que no pensara en ti… en Tony…

-¿De verdad nos quieres? –preguntó tímidamente, tallándose un ojo al verle.

-Mi amor por ustedes no se ha movido de su lugar.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste con Bucky? –insistió, porque no lo entendía.

El capitán suspiró, mirándole con tristeza. –Él me necesitaba, Peter, no podía dejarle solo, más eso no significa que a ustedes los haya hecho a un lado. Nunca pasará eso.

Peter frunció su ceño, mirando su morral aplastado entre ellos. Una parte de él estaba muy feliz de volver a estar en los brazos del capitán pero otra le decía que tenía que correr tan fuerte como le habían enseñado. Más calmado, recordó a sus amigos como la hora.

-Papi viene por mí.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que volver con mis amigos.

-¿Recordarás mis palabras?

-No sé –respondió con sinceridad.

-Sé que duele, Peter, lo siento tanto, perdóname por hacerte pasar esto.

-Sí te extrañé –confesó con un susurro- Dejé el rompecabezas sobre la mesita.

Steve sonrió aunque se le veía a punto de llorar. –Vamos a terminarlo, te lo prometo.

-Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé. Las cosas van a estar bien, hijo. Te doy mi palabra, ya no te perderé de vista.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte cuatro)_

 

-No entiendo entonces, ¿tienes tres papás? Yo apenas si aguanto el mío –se quejó Rowen, acomodando una vez más sus esponjados como grandes pétalos de tela, su rostro era el centro de un girasol con sus pétalos amarillos alrededor.

-No, no tengo tres papás.

-Pero Tony se va a casar, ¿no?

-Sí que eres tonto –regañó Elisa, acomodándole sus pétalos. Ella estaba vestida de nube, con mucho algodón alrededor.

-Es que… pues la verdad no sé…

-¿Tú quieres a Steve? –insistió Rowen.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y a Brian?

-… también.

-Rowen, pedazo de queso podrido –Elisa le dio un coscorrón como pudo- Lo que pasa es como en las telenovelas, Tony ama a Steve pero está despechado porque se fue con la botella de vino y entonces se lanzó a los brazos de Brian con quien se va a casar pero vas a ver que en plena boda, se abrirán las puertas de la iglesia y Steve gritará: “¡No te cases, Tony, te amo!” y Tony irá corriendo a sus brazos y todos dirán: “¡Aaawww!”.

-No creo que eso pase –Peter miró a Elisa como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-¿Por qué no? Mi hermana mayor dice que eso pasa todo el tiempo en las historias que lee en internet.

-¿Pero por qué se fue Steve con una botella de vino? ¿No podía comprarla y ya? –Rowen seguía sin entender.

-¡Niños! ¡Es su turno! –llamó una de las maestras.

Dejaron tan singular charla para después, tomando su lugar en la obra de la escuela con todos los padres filmando emocionados, entre ellos estaba Tony, quien sonrió orgulloso al ver aparecer a su conejito saltarín que interpretaba Peter, el cual sintió sus mejillas ligeramente calientes al ir brincando de aquí para allá, diciendo sus líneas. Sus ojos cayeron en la mano que sostenía la cámara, con un débil brillo de un anillo de compromiso. Tenía pocos días que Brian les había invitado a una cena en un restaurante bastante elegante como los que le gustaban a su papi, y la pasaron muy a gusto cuando el capitán sacó una cajita con un anillo dentro que puso en la mano de Tony luego de que este respondiera que sí a su pregunta. Como le había dicho a sus amigos, Peter estaba inquieto y muy confundido, porque luego de ver a Steve ese día fuera de la escuela, las cosas estaban extrañas.

No era que ahora Brian le cayera mal, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Steve, que un día le hicieron preguntar a su papi sobre la ausencia de su papá, sobre que jamás intentó buscarles y de la manera más educada quiso saber si Tony lo había visto pero no le había dicho nada. Peter estaba por demás experimentado en las maneras de su papi como para darse cuenta de sus gestos que le decían más que sus palabras, sobre todo en temas muy peliagudos como ése. Escuchó un discurso muy enredado al que no prestó atención, más concentrado en las maneras de Tony, cómo desvió su mirada adolorida, sus dedos tamborileando nerviosos y el temblor en su voz. Entonces era cierto, Steve sí que había querido verles pero su papi hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto. Peter no estaba enojado, porque lo entendía, él también había estado muy furioso antes de que marcharan a Essex.

Le tenía que dar crédito a Elisa en sus historias bizarras porque Tony así se comportaba en algunas ocasiones, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que el sentido común dictaba. Después de aquella incómoda charla, su papi le había llevado al centro comercial donde pasaron un rato muy agradable en compensación, perdidos en las maquinitas de juegos. Peter hizo una pausa obligada para ir al baño, pidiendo una soda en lo que regresaba. Esa habilidad que había desarrollado por la mordida de la araña vino a él, advirtiéndole de una presencia cercana. Se trató de Steve, al que vio de lejos cuando salió del baño, acercándose discretamente a Tony y quien de inmediato se alejó, ambos terminando en el estacionamiento detrás del centro comercial. Ahí les escuchó discutir, Peter bien escondido tras un auto, espiándoles por más que se dijo que eso no se hacía pero tampoco quería interrumpirles, porque se veían enojados ambos.

Entonces Steve cortó los alegatos de Tony al jalarle hacia él, besándole como le había visto hacerlo en tiempos pasados. Peter abrió enormes sus ojos, cubriendo su boca para no descubrirse, riendo sin poder evitarlo porque su papi primero forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible contra alguien que tenía una fuerza superior, además de que luego notó que le estaba gustando. Idealmente, eso debía haber terminado en alguna clase de reconciliación pero justo en esos momentos, cual drama de televisión, su papi se alejó cuando sintió que el teléfono en su pantalón vibraba, viendo que era nada menos que Brian. Lindo asunto. Peter regresó a las maquinitas sintiendo su corazón latirle muy aprisa, tratando de entender lo que era imposible. Tony volvió y aunque lucía sereno, su mirada decía otra cosa. Días después fue que Brian le dio el anillo.

Ahora, la idea de que se interrumpiera la boda no era tan mala, pero Peter no tenía una remota pista de cómo podría suceder eso. Quería volver a ver las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero le gustaban las de Essex. Era genial la idea de que Brian formara parte de la familia porque todo era muy bonito con él, pero también extrañaba mucho a Steve, todavía le quería como su papá. Le gustaba ver todo el alboroto que se estaba haciendo por la boda, pero le angustiaba esos momentos en que Tony se quedaba mirando hacia la nada, apretando sus puños, respirando agitado. Era casi seguro que se sintiera como Peter más no iba a admitirlo, le había costado mucho volver a empezar después de la ausencia de Steve y era muy orgulloso para darle una oportunidad a éste. Bucky era el problema, de alguna manera lo sospechaba Peter. Un muro infranqueable entre sus dos padres. Ya no era si alguien firmaba algo o no, era solamente eso, lo recordaba de la discusión en el estacionamiento.

Tal vez un milagro no estaría de más.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte cinco)_

 

Toda la suite del hotel estaba repleta de flores blancas con listones sedosos igualmente blancos que formaban moños elegantes. Obsequio de Brian, por supuesto. Peter iba de uno en uno de aquellos ramos, revisándolos con curiosidad a pesar de que eran exactamente los mismos, mientras tío Rhodey estaba ayudando a su papi con el chaleco blanco de su traje que parecía estar en desacuerdo con los dedos nerviosos de Tony. Visión terminaba de sacudir y quitar cualquier mota de polvo del saco negro que completaría el conjunto del castaño. Solo estaban ellos cuatro en la suite, en aquel hotel tan elegante del centro de Essex que habían elegido para como punto de reunión antes de ir a la iglesia no lejos de ahí en donde finalmente harían sus votos tanto Brian como Tony en una más que elegante como británica boda.

Peter lucía un trajecito igualmente sobrio, de saco blanco con su moñito negro de seda y con sus cabellos completamente peinados hacia atrás. Ya había recibido las severas amonestaciones de su papi de no andar corriendo ni haciendo travesuras hasta que fuese la fiesta después de la ceremonia religiosa, que se llevaría a cabo en el hotel donde estaban, en el salón ya decorado con las mismas flores que atiborraban la suite. Todo estaba perfecto, nada faltaba e iban de acuerdo al plan maestro que el organizador de bodas había presentado a ambos novios. Una boda inglesa en tiempo y regla. Peter estaba muy feliz de ver a su tío Rhodey, aunque usaba todavía un bastón con unas prótesis discretas más estaba a nada de volver a caminar por su propio pie, Visión por su parte seguía siendo el mismo curioso-serio de siempre pero ya sonreía más.

-¿El moño está bien? ¿Estás seguro, Rhodey?

-Por centésima vez, Tones, no te hace falta nada.

-Quizá un poco de té –sugirió Visión con una media sonrisa- Para calmar los nervios.

-¿Nervios? ¿Qué nervios? Yo no estoy nervioso –defendió enseguida su papi.

-Me refería al Coronel –bromeó el androide pero la trampa ya había sido tendida.

-Tranquilo, viejo, estarás bien –Rhodey palmeó su hombro- Vamos abajo, te pediré que suban un té, tienes todavía unos minutos antes de que vayamos a la iglesia. Peter, cuida que tu papi no se tropiece con sus propios pies.

-Okay.

-Gracioso, Rhodey.

-Regresamos enseguida. Respira, Tony.

Tío Rhodey y Visión les dejaron solos. Peter miró a su papi quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba la ropa que se había cambiado con unos papeles revueltos, copias de documentos que necesitaron para la ceremonia. Con mucho era lo único desordenado de aquella suite con un enorme balcón por donde entraba una luz brillante del sol pasado el mediodía. Tony le llamó, haciendo un gesto de su mano y Peter fue hacia él, sonriendo aunque notaba la ansiedad en su papi que no podía esconder a sus ojos que eran capaces de ver más detalles que el resto, habilidades de arañita, sin duda alguna. Tony sonrió otro poco antes de quedarse serio, revisando su traje como lo hiciera tío Rhodey con él antes de tomar sus manos que apretó cariñoso. La verdad era que su papi se veía increíble, siempre los trajes le quedaban excelsos, tenía el porte para ellos pero en esos momentos lucía mil veces mejor.

-Peter…

-¿Sí, papi?

-Am… quizá es un poco tarde para preguntar pero… ¿realmente te agrada Brian? ¿Te gusta la idea de que… me case con él?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, papi.

-¿Pero estás de acuerdo? ¿Realmente quieres que suceda?

Miró a Tony fijamente, porque algo dentro de sí le susurraba que esa pregunta era más bien para sí mismo pero de alguna manera, de la forma en que trabajaba la mente de su papi, necesitaba escuchar lo que quería escuchar indirectamente para tomar una decisión. Siempre tan curioso como excéntrico. Y tierno a su manera. Peter le abrazó con fuerza, sabía que lo necesitaba en esos momentos porque su nerviosismo era palpable. Iba a responderle cuando tocaron a la puerta de la suite, era el té que tío Rhodey había enviado para Tony.

-¡Yo abro! –se ofreció, corriendo a la puerta.

-Hay que dar propina –murmuró su papi, buscando su perdida cartera entre las cosas desordenadas de la cama.

Peter abrió y entró un botones alto empujando un carrito de herrería con arreglos discretos y el servicio de té para Tony, quien estaba peleando con sus pantalones sobre la cama en esos momentos. Cerró la puerta, volviéndose al botones para decirle que iban a darle propina, quedándose boquiabierto al ver que el hombre tiraba de su rostro… un rostro falso que dejó sobre el carrito, revelando sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Papá…

Tony le escuchó, tirando la recién encontrada cartera al suelo alfombrado con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al ver a Steve en medio de la suite. Peter quiso pellizcarse, de pronto hablarle a Elisa y decirle que las historias de su hermana mayor que leía en internet también se podían volver reales. No tenía otra explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, parado junto al carrito con el servicio de té sin saber qué decir o hacer, prefiriendo que los adultos fuesen los que tomaran cartas en el asunto, particularmente su papá quien caminó a zancadas hacia su muy estupefacto papi para sacarlo de su ensueño porque definitivamente no daba crédito a sus ojos. Ni a su mente, por lo visto, porque no fue sino hasta que estaba sujeto por las fuertes manos de Steve que reaccionó al fin, tratando de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Vengo por ti… por Peter.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Tony jadeó mirando a todos lados como si las flores blancas fuesen a darle una respuesta.

-No voy a perderte, Tony.

-Estás idiota.

-Lenguaje.

Su papi bufó a punto de sonreír pero luego se quedó mortalmente serio.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, Steve.

-Esto no es una burla, vienen conmigo.

-¡¿Qué…?! –definitivamente su papi había sufrido un corto circuito en su cabeza porque fallaba para hablar decentemente.

-Peter –respingó al escuchar su nombre con ese tono tan bien conocido de su papá cuando ordenaba algo y no quería que se le desobedeciera- Baja al lobby, Natasha te llevará con ella, les alcanzaremos después.

-¡Peter, no! ¡Peter!... ¡STEVE!

Su papá cargó en brazos a Tony, dirigiéndose al balcón. Era como en esas novelas policíacas o esas películas de James Bond, algo así. A Peter no le quedó muy claro cómo iban a bajar de tantos pisos de alturas por el balcón con Steve llevándose así a su muy atónito, confundido y si sus ojos no le engañaban, aliviado papi. Pero tenía una orden, así que se giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de inmediato de la suite hacia el elevador, sintiendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo estaba volviéndose más y más raro pero también muy emocionante. Le preocupó mucho Brian, porque también era un capitán con poderes… confió en que su papá tuviera un plan como siempre, el Capitán Britania no era cualquier cosa y menos robándole a minutos de su boda a su pareja.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte seis)_

 

Wakanda era un país digno de ser el escenario del Rey León, a Peter le encantó su selva como esos guerreros con sus máscaras y movimientos felinos que custodiaban el complejo donde ahora estaban escondidos-refugiados después de haber salido de Essex con una velocidad que asombró a Peter, custodiado celosamente por tía Tasha. Todo era tan elegante como en la Torre Stark o en el cuartel de los Vengadores, con los científicos yendo de un lado para el otro o el rey de Wakanda, T’Challa Pantera Negra, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan típico del lugar cuando llegó y le mostró donde sería su habitación, que la verdad era más de lo que pudiera pedir Peter, preguntando por sus padres a quienes ya no había visto luego de salir del hotel.

Tía Tasha le dijo que ellos iban a llegar poco después porque primero harían una parada, que sonó a que tenían que hablar a solas. Seguramente si Tony tenía oportunidad, iba a llamar a su armadura y pelearía una vez más con Steve, Peter oraba porque no sucediera. La boda se interrumpió como había sugerido Elisa en el festival, pero no le había comentado de los pormenores que eso traía. Como el que Brian no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, por algo habían viajado a toda velocidad hacia Wakanda antes de que le encontrara y llevara de regreso a Essex, o que se topara con su papá y los dos capitanes midieran fuerzas… bueno eso iba a tener que suceder, cosa inevitable que le preocupó mucho. La última pelea había destruido a su familia.

Tío Clint, Sam y Scott junto con tía Wanda estaban ahí, en Wakanda. Peter era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir que también estaba el ya famoso Bucky, pero no le había visto por ningún lado. Quería verlo, mirarle de frente y preguntarle por qué había permitido que todo eso pasara si era tan buen amigo de su papá. Los amigos no dejan que sus otros amigos sufran daño. Saben cuando las cosas están mal y los detienen. Peter necesitaba saber eso de los labios de Bucky, así que cuando estuvo a solas paseando por los jardines, fue momento de echar mano de sus habilidades arácnidas para buscarle, donde quiera que estuviera. Era toda una fortuna que ya supiera trepar por las paredes y además, recientemente, apareciera su telaraña. Aún debía mejorar su puntería pero atinarle a las vigas y techos no fue tan difícil.

Escuchaba las charlas de los Vengadores en una salita, hablando sobre ellos, Peter les escuchó muy preocupados e incluso arrepentidos. Apenas si había intercambiado palabras con todos, todavía tenía ese corajito guardado, dejándolo a un lado mientras seguía trepando por aquí y por allá, buscando al famoso Bucky quien no aparecía. No fue sino hasta que escuchó a uno de los científicos nombrarle que le siguió, entrando a una parte del complejo más solitaria, hasta que terminaron en un piso muy callado donde solamente había muchos monitores, pantallas que leyó con atención porque mostraban una figura con un nombre.

James Buchanan Barnes. Sargento.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon de la habitación con paredes de cristal, él entro antes de que se cerraran las puertas, gateando por el techo hacia la siguiente habitación, de paredes más cerradas en la que al fin cayó sin hacer ruido. No había nada más que otros monitores y una cápsula de cubierta de vidrio empañado por el vapor frío que sin embargo, dejaba ver un rostro. Peter se acercó lentamente, de puntillas hacia la cápsula. Era lo que había visto en unas películas, gente durmiendo en hielo. Se trepó por el vidrio, sus manos podían adherirse a cualquier superficie, deteniéndose hasta ver frente a frente el rostro de Bucky, dormido con expresión seria. Parecía que le faltaba un brazo. Solo tenía un muñón cubierto por un vendaje negro. Peter frunció su ceño.

-Por eso no te encontraba –murmuró, recorriendo su rostro- Estás aquí, durmiendo congelado. Y mis papás peleándose por ti, el mundo buscándote porque te acusan de cosas muy feas… porque tú le quitaste a mi papi su familia.

Peter pasó saliva, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse.

-¿Por qué estás dormido y no ayudando? ¿Por qué dejaste que papá lastimara así a mi papi? ¿Qué no sabías que estaban juntos? ¿Qué éramos familia? ¿Qué haces ahí durmiendo con todos cuidándote mientras yo estaba solo…?

Ya estaba llorando pero también su rabia afloró, golpeando el vidrio.

-¡Eso no hacen los amigos! ¡Tú los separaste! ¡Tú me quitaste a mi familia! ¡Yo estaba muy feliz con mis papás hasta que apareciste tú! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-No es de caballeros atacar a quien no puede responder.

Peter casi cayó de la cápsula al escuchar la voz de T’Challa hablarle, sin haberse percatado de que había entrado a la habitación, atrapándole antes de que tocara el suelo. El rey le miró sin enojarse, ofreciendo un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, poniéndose en cuclillas.

-El amigo de tu padre fue una víctima de hombres muy malos, Peter, las cosas que hizo no las hizo porque quisiera y te aseguro que está muy arrepentido por todo. Si pudiera hablarte te lo diría, pero en estos momentos prefiere estar ahí, para ya no lastimar más. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

-Creo…

-Tienes derecho a enojarte, a reclamarle. Yo sé lo que es perder a un padre –T’Challa le sonrió- Te doy mi palabra de que escucharás del sargento un muy sincero perdón, pero él necesita una cura, necesita descanso y alivio en estos momentos. Todo tiene su tiempo, y el tiempo de que sepas más cosas y las lágrimas abandonen tus ojos también llegará. ¿Puedes confiar en mí, Peter?

-A la mejor… -murmuró algo apenado, sabiendo que había entrado sin permiso.

-Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, podrás venir a hablar con el sargento, no para que te escuche sino para que puedas sacar esa espina clavada en tu corazón. Y tal vez luego nos puedas decir cómo es que puedes andar por las paredes y usar telarañas.

Peter sintió su rostro arder, pero sonrió tímidamente antes de asentir, sintiendo la mano del rey acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo de postre?

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte siete)_

 

Tony estaba más tranquilo pero ello no quería decir que estuviera completamente feliz, solamente que al menos ya no le provocaban ataques de pánico el hablar con los demás o estar cerca de Steve. Eso era una ganancia, se dijo Peter, tumbado sobre la cama de su papi quien estaba mirando por el ventanal de su habitación hacia la selva, con una mano sobándose su mentón y la otra pasando por su torso como si se abrazara. Lo peliagudo ya dejaba de estar tan filoso, era más bien romo. Sus padres estaban reconciliándose a paso de tortuga, más estaban avanzando lo cual era muchísima ganancia considerando las circunstancias. Ahora podían tocar el siguiente tema en la agenda de dificultades, que era sin duda alguna el Capitán Britania.

Tía Wanda le había mencionado que Brian estaba buscándoles, y que no se detenía. Ni lo haría. Peter le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era un hombre que rompiera juramentos y había prometido solemnemente cuidar de ellos. Se sentía muy mal por él, no era algo justo lo sucedido, más el imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado de haberse realizado la boda… Peter sentía que su papi no iba a ser del todo feliz, a pesar de que las cosas marcharan bien, de que Brian les brindara tanto cariño y les consintiera montones. Era como una vez comentó Rowen, cuando le llevaron a un restaurante donde probó un pastel de cereza que estaba riquísimo pero no le gustaba tanto como el chueco y a veces quemado de su abuelita. Tony podía lanzarle un jarrón a su papá, pero de que se le veía diferente con él, se le veía diferente.

-¿Papi?

-¿Sí, Peter?

-¿Amas a papá?

Tony se volvió a él, caminando hacia la cama para sentarse en la orilla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero saber. No hagas preguntas sobre preguntas, eso no se vale.

-No lo sé, hijo.

Peter dejó su cubo de Rubrick para verle. –Si te digo algo, ¿no te enojarás?

-Sabes que cosas así no se pueden asegurar.

-Pero inténtalo.

-Está bien.

-Una vez que estuve frente a Bucky, me di cuenta de algo… me di cuenta de que sí le importamos, porque de haber sido egoísta no hubiera pedido que lo durmieran.

-Es una suposición, Peter –replicó a la defensiva Tony.

-Pero lo hizo para ya no lastimar, pero también para que papá se arreglara contigo. Así ya no tendrían que seguir peleando más…

Su papi suspiró hondo, mirando de nuevo al ventanal. –No lo sé.

-¿Salimos a jugar?

-De acuerdo.

Como había dicho T’Challa, las cosas llegaban a su tiempo. Ahora estaban en Wakanda para arreglarse de una buena vez por todas, después Peter sabría a dónde irían, lo que le importaba era si lo haría con sus padres o de nuevo solo con uno. Salieron al jardín para jugar béisbol, todavía no era el mediodía y hacía fresco afuera, con el aroma de la selva que estaba encantándole a Peter, quien bateó un home run a la pelota que Tony le lanzó, ambos viendo el gran arco que hizo en el aire antes de perderse en la parte despejada de la selva cercana a ellos. Peter gritó de alegría, soltando el bat para correr y hacer carreras con una carcajada antes de ir por la pelota pese a las quejas de su papi quien fue tras él para que no se perdiera o se lo comiera un tigre, cosa que Peter le corrigió porque ahí no había tigres, eran panteras.

Ahora, eso tampoco era un peligro. A Peter se le olvidaron las amenazas de la selva, como seguramente a su papi en cuanto vieron la pelota de béisbol en la mano de Brian. Estaba ahí, en Wakanda, con su traje de Capitán Britania. Peter sintió los brazos de Tony envolverle protectoramente, con éste detrás suyo, quedándose así porque ninguno de los dos tuvo cabeza para hacer algo más. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué podían decir? Un lo siento no iba a funcionar, y decir mentiras estaba mal. Más pasos se escucharon y Peter abrió grandes sus ojos al ver llegar nada menos que a Steve, dedicando una mirada a Brian, quien le correspondió con igual sentimiento.

-Váyanse –ordenó su papá.

-Brian… Steve…

-Ahora, Tony.

-Tú no vas a ordenarles –gruñó Brian, girándose hacia Steve- Y a los crímenes por los que se te buscan gustosamente agregaré secuestro.

-Brian –Peter sintió las manos de Tony apretarle de más.

-Tony, llévate a Peter.

-Señor Stark –una de las Dora Milaje apareció también, mirando a los dos capitanes antes de volverse a su papi- Sígame, por favor.

Era lo mejor porque ya nada podían hacer para detener ese encuentro. La Dora Milaje se llevó casi a rastras a Tony, con Peter de la mano. Ni su papá ni Brian se movían, como dos leones que están a punto de medir sus fuerzas. La analogía no estaba muy errada, ellos eran como el territorio por lo que iban a pelearse. Peter sintió los latidos de su corazón muy fuertes, pegándose a la guardaespaldas quien le cargó en esos momentos, tirando de su papi hacia el complejo donde les alcanzó T’Challa con el resto de los Vengadores. Tony le dijo al rey que Steve no era rival para Brian, pero Sam le interrumpió diciendo que eso lo tenía que probar el Capitán Britania, y que no subestimara a Steve cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia.

-Papá…

-Va a estar bien –le aseguró Sam.

-No, Steve… –Tony negó insistente, volviéndose sobre sus pasos.

-¡Tony, espera!

-¡Señor Stark!

En esos momentos, Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony realmente amaba a Steve.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte ocho)_

 

-¿Puedes confiar en mí, Peter?

-Todo depende.

-¿De qué?

-¿Me enseñarás ruso?

Bucky rió bajito, despeinándole. –Cuando regresemos.

La pelea entre Steve y Brian se había puesto muy fea, ellos dos se habían marchado de Wakanda con Tony persiguiéndoles en su armadura. Alguien tenía que detenerles, alguien con voluntad suficiente para frenar a ambos capitanes, y ése alguien pretendía ser el Sargento Barnes, quien había comenzado su terapia con ayuda del rey T’Challa y el invento de su papi. Le habían puesto un nuevo brazo aunque no era tan bueno como el original más iba a servir para patearles los traseros –así lo había dicho el propio Bucky- y terminar con aquel conflicto que nada bueno iba a traerles a los tres. Aún no estaba del todo curado, pero estaba más confiado de sus habilidades y Peter había tenido ya la oportunidad de hablar con él como T’Challa se lo había prometido. No era un hombre malo como siempre lo creyó, al contrario, se parecía mucho a su papá Steve pero era más bromista, aunque sus bromas eran raras.

Y Bucky le había jurado que traería de vuelta a sus padres, costara lo que costara. Peter le dijo entonces que solamente quería ver todo como antes, ya no más peleas entre ellos, ya no más estar huyendo o buscando luces de ciudad ajenas que le hicieran olvidar amargos momentos. Deseaba tanto estar en su hogar, ver a su familia reunida, noches de película, tardes de pizza, domingos de paseo por el parque… o donde fuera pero que se sintiera bien, feliz. Así se marchó el sargento, hacia Islandia donde habían terminado los tres, con T’Challa haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie más se metiera en su pelea o todo iba a ponerse más feo de lo que pudiera ser. Tía Tasha y Sam se fueron con Bucky, como refuerzos nada más. Los demás se quedaron en Wakanda, queriendo decir con eso a su tío Rhodey y Visión, quienes también luego aparecieron buscando respuestas.

Peter apenas si pegó un ojo por la preocupación, llegando a pensar en cosas muy tontas si con eso ya dejaban todos de estarse peleando. Era de madrugada cuando escuchó que sus padres habían vuelto, saliendo a toda prisa de su cama aunque no le hubieran llamado, pero tenía que verlos, estar seguro con sus propios ojos de que no estaban muertos, su mayor temor. Así, en pijama, se topó primero a Bucky que traía una cara toda amoratada pero sonreía tranquilamente, despeinando sus cabellos. Su brazo metálico estaba hecho trizas casi hasta el hombro más no le molestaba, diciéndole que había cumplido su palabra. Steve, Tony e incluso Brian estaban de vuelta, solamente que debían atenderlos en la enfermería porque sus golpes los dejaron algo mal, así le dijo el sargento a quien Peter abrazó entonces, llorando de emoción y alivio.

-Gracias…

-Todo va a estar bien, mishka.

Y así comenzó a ser, por ejemplo, Wanda y Visión se reconciliaron, lo que hizo el ambiente más ameno entre todos. Sam y tío Rhodey hicieron también las paces. Peter acompañaba a Bucky en sus terapias, sosteniendo su mano mientras los aparatos trabajaban sobre su cabeza, luego ambos visitando a sus padres que dormían en sus camillas, recuperándose de sus heridas que no eran tan graves pero T’Challa había ordenado que los pusieran a descansar porque ya había sido demasiado para ellos y el espíritu no podía ofrecer paz a quien no tenía serenidad. El rey siempre hablando de forma extraña, pero atinada. Tony fue el primero en despertar porque había sido el menos afectado de los tres, casi a punto de llorar cuando Peter fue a verle, saltando a sus brazos.

Venía el siguiente punto de la agenda de dificultades pero él se encargó que no fuese tan difícil, hablando primero con su papi sobre Bucky. Los dos hablaron a solas en una salita con T’Challa y Peter viéndoles desde otra por las paredes de cristal, por las dudas, pero él sabía que todo el enojo de Tony se había ya vaciado, y ahí había que darle crédito a Brian porque fue éste capitán quien con paciencia y mucho cariño sanó las heridas en su papi durante ese año en Essex. Fue muy pero muy emocionante ver que Tony ofreció una mano a Bucky, junto con su ayuda, prometiendo más adelante un brazo digno para el sargento, o el mapache como le dijo en sus acostumbradas maneras de poner apodo a todo. Ahora solamente faltaba que los dos capitanes fumaran la pipa de la paz, más T’Challa y Bucky hicieron mancuerna al prometer que se encargarían de ello en cuanto estuvieran repuestos.

-¿Por qué ibas a casarte con Brian si no querías casarte? –preguntó Peter a su papi cuando estuvieron a solas en su recámara.

-… no era justo para Brian.

-Creo que eres muy tonto a veces, papi.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, eh?

-Porque siempre estás viendo no lastimar a los demás, pero jamás te preocupas por ti.

Tony iba a reclamarle pero se quedó callado y Peter se di cuenta que había dado justo en el clavo. Le abrazó con mucha fuerza para que entendiera que estaba bien ocuparse de uno mismo, porque luego de dar tanto y tanto se puede quedar uno sin nada. Justo como había sucedido, por eso tantos disgustos, peleas y escenas que eran dignas de las historias de la hermana mayor de Elisa. Peter extrañaba a sus amigos pero eso tenía que esperar. Aún faltaban peliagudos asuntos que resolver pero ahí en Wakanda había magia porque estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Los brazos de su papi le rodearon, acariciando sus cabellos con un beso después.

-Eres un niño muy brillante ¿te lo han dicho?

-Muchas veces –rió Peter- Te amo, papi, no llores más.

-Eso lo tengo que decir yo, para eso soy tu padre.

-Y para eso soy tu hijo, estamos graduados el mismo día.

-Peter…

-Hay que regresar a casa.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte nueve)_

 

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, le gustaba espiar a la gente sobre todo porque teniendo sus habilidades de araña era más fácil. Pero es que Peter no pudo evitarlo al tratarse de sus padres, quería y necesitaba ver qué iba a suceder cuando Tony fue a visitar al fin a Steve en su habitación una vez que despertó ya prácticamente sin heridas por ese suero suyo que hacía maravillas para alegría de Peter, escondido tras un muro pero asomándose a la ventanilla que daba al cuarto, observando a su papi hablar sin para como era su costumbre con Steve, moviendo sus manos y haciendo gestos mientras que su papá solamente suspiró igual que siempre, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de sonreír muy discretamente y de pronto, abrazar por la cintura a Tony, estampándole un largo beso, casi haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho.

-Alto ahí, mishka, esta programación no es apta para niños.

La mano de Bucky cayó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se girara de inmediato y se retirara con él, dejando a sus padres en aquella habitación, reconciliándose. Peter hizo un mohín pero no se negó a caminar junto al sargento, tomando su mano mientras iban por el pasillo en dirección hacia la cocina.

-¿Vas a cocinar algo rico?

-Si con eso dejas de estar espiando gente.

-¡No espío a nadie!

-Seguramente lo que pasa es que se aparecen justo delante de ti.

-Sí…

-Tantas veces.

-Sí…

-Eres una araña comadreja.

-¡No existen arañas comadrejas! Estás inventándolo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-¿Qué me cocinarás?

Bucky rió, mirándole de reojo. -¿Por qué supones que lo hago para ti?

-Porque soy lindo –sonrió Peter de oreja a oreja.

-Un lindo metiche.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Bucky! –hizo un puchero pero no soltó su mano, luego mirándole- ¿Vas a regresar con todos nosotros?

-No creo, mishka. Hay muchas cosas…

-¿Y si les digo que no fuiste tú?

-Seguro te escuchan –Bucky le despeinó- Pero aun así, no es tan fácil, Peter.

-Bucky, ¿crees que mis papás ya no peleen?

-Van a seguir haciéndolo porque para eso nacieron el uno para el otro. Pero no volverán a separarse, de eso me voy a encargar. Por ti. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

El primero que habló con Brian fue T’Challa, porque era su tierra, su reino, su nación y su hospital. Así que tenía muchos argumentos para calmar al Capitán Britania. Luego fue el turno de Peter, porque también tenía muchas cosas que decirle, no eran cosas malas sino todo lo contrario. Brian le escuchó en silencio antes de abrazarle con lágrimas en sus ojos, era un hombre muy bueno y eso fue lo que le comentó Peter, entre otras tantas palabras que a él también le sacaron sus propias lágrimas. Solamente que también quería a Steve a su lado más eso no significaba que le había dejado de querer menos. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que hizo por ellos y todo lo que jugó, platicó y convivió con Brian, tampoco quería perder su amistad, más comprendía si el capitán estaba demasiado enojado con ellos y nunca volvía a hablarles. Pero Brian era un caballero inglés, así que esa clase de comportamientos estaba fuera de su liga.

-Cuando sea grande, quiero ser un caballero igual que tú –le dijo Peter, emocionado.

Después vino Tony. Peter tampoco pudo ver qué pasaba porque una vez más Bucky se lo llevó, diciéndole que la charla era privada. Había que aceptar que el sargento era buen mediador y muy comprensivo. En nada se parecía a lo que los periódicos y la prensa en general habían estado diciendo de él, además de que a Peter le encantaba escucharlo pelear en ruso con tía Tasha, sonaba genial y se prometió aprender el idioma para saber qué cosas se decían, Visión comentó que eran palabras no aptas para un niño. Peter solamente sacó su lengua, corriendo hacia donde Steve para acusar a Bucky de hablar malas palabras con tía Tasha, riendo divertido ante las caras que su papá hizo, tan amante de hablar apropiadamente aunque le pasara las palabrotas a Tony, quien apareció más tarde, con sus ojos rojos pero muy tranquilo. Ya no había problema con Brian. La etiqueta inglesa en todo su esplendor.

-De haber sido la pelea en Inglaterra, ni siquiera hubieran llegado a los golpes –bromeó Bucky, ganándose un gruñido y una mirada acusadora de Steve- El capitán inglés tiene más seso que mi querido amigo.

-Buck…

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Tony frunció su ceño.

-Steve, Steven Grant Rogers, vergüenza de Brooklyn, ¿no has hecho nada?

Todos miraron a su papá, quien de pronto se puso rojo, tartamudeando un poco al tiempo que se rascaba su cabeza. Peter rió, tirando de las ropas de Tony para que le viera. Si dejaba que Steve lo hiciera, iba a pasar otro año, sería viejo para cuando sus padres al fin terminaran con sus riñas.

-Papi, ¿te casarías con mi papá?

Bucky se carcajeó, diciendo algo en ruso que hizo que tía Tasha le reprendiera, haciendo que interviniera Visión, y luego Wanda, y luego Scott. De pronto todos estaban hablando sin que nadie se entendiera, pero reían entre sí. Peter sintió más lágrimas que se talló aprisa, eran de felicidad, al ver a toda su familia una vez más reunida como en los viejos tiempos. Con nuevos miembros, en otro país con luces de ciudad muy diferentes, pero no importaba. Tal como lo había leído en la escuela, hogar es donde habita el corazón, y su corazón estaba de vuelta.

 

 

 

**LUCES DE LA CIUDAD**

_(Parte diez y final)_

 

A veces las cosas se pueden poner tan feo que se pierde el camino, como quien anda en una senda pedregosa por la noche sin más luz que una lamparita que de pronto se apaga. Entonces se tropieza tanto que ya no se quiere poner de pie, hasta que llega alguien a levantarnos, animarnos para seguir y de pronto volvemos a caminar, la lamparita se enciende de nuevo, dejándonos ver que hemos pasado la parte más fea del viaje, tal vez con rodillas ensangrentadas, con manos raspadas y muchas lágrimas en los ojos por tantas heridas. Pero ha valido la pena porque se ganó el saber que sin importar lo feo que se pueda poner el asunto, lo importante es seguir avanzando, levantarse después de tropezar, llegará el momento en que la noche se irá y vendrá un sol brillante a iluminar el camino.

Peter sonrió a Brian, mientras sonaba aquel vals tan lindo en la pista de baile. Estaba sentado en el regazo del capitán, con su traje de saco blanco y sus cabellos muy bien peinados. Brian le sonrió de vuelta, enseñándole como tomar una foto con su celular para que Peter lo hiciera solo, enfocando a la pareja que todos observaban con una amplia sonrisa y varias damas con lágrimas en los ojos. Dos Vengadores celebrando su boda más que esperada, una hermosa novia en su traje blanco con listones escarlata bailando con un novio en traje negro de piel violácea que sonreía muy feliz. En un salón adjunto al complejo, lleno de los amigos más cercanos a los superhéroes, conocidos y familiares. Las luces que adornaban el salón le daban un aire mágico al momento, con el vals acompañando ese andar elegante de Wanda y Visión, recién casados.

Fue el momento de que más parejas se unieran a la principal, turno que aprovechó el Sargento Barnes para invitar a Brian a bailar con él. Peter rió bajito, bajando del regazo del capitán que tomó muy sobrio la mano de su ahora tío postizo, besando su dorso con una reverencia antes de ir con James al centro de la pista, encargándole a Peter su celular para que tomara más fotos que no se hicieron esperar, parándose sobre una silla para alcanzar a fotografiar a todos porque eran muchos y no quería perder detalle de ninguno de ellos, sus rostros felices, otros muy sonrojados como el del tío Bruce, o los muy traviesos como el de tío Clint aunque tía Laura le daba sus coscorrones. Peter se giró al sentir que alguien le cargaba, estampando un beso en la mejilla de Tony.

-¡Baila conmigo, papi!

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorito?

-Pero solo esta pieza.

Ambos rieron, Peter guardándose el celular antes de bajar al suelo para bailar con su papi, bastante feliz con la elegante y concurrida boda, se le hacía agua la boca por el pastel pero ya no tardaría. Mientras tanto estaba más que emocionado de ser la pareja de baile de Tony, entre las demás parejas que era su familia, felicitando una vez más a Wanda y Visión cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos. Otros brazos levantaron en vilo a Peter, quien rió ante lo súbito del movimiento, torciéndose para abrazar por el cuello a Steve, alzando sus cejas al verle.

-¡Papá! ¡Me asustaste!

-Esa era la intención.

-¡Papi, mira a papá!

Tony solamente rodó sus ojos, pegándose al costado contrario del capitán, mirando a Peter quien sacó el celular de Brian para tomarse los tres una fotografía. La mano izquierda de su papi descansando sobre el pecho de Steve, mostrando un anillo de oro igual que la mano sujetando firmemente su cintura. Estando entre los brazos de su papá, Peter no perdió tiempo en fotografiar al resto de las parejas, a veces no con muy buen tino, pero esforzándose, sobre todo con Bucky y Brian que charlaban muy confidentes. Era toda una alegría estar ahí, estar con todos y estar en esa boda tan linda con una pareja singular a la que festejar, luego de haber pasado por un camino lleno de piedras y obstáculos que un día parecieron insalvables. Ahora la familia de los Vengadores era más grande, pero también más fuerte.

-¡Los quiero mucho mucho! –exclamó de pronto Peter, dando un beso sonoro en la mejilla a sus dos padres.

Había visto diferentes luces de la ciudad, algunas veces eran tan diminutas y vacilantes que no pudieron calentar su cuerpo, haciéndole preguntar si no moriría de frío. Otras veces fueron extremadamente brillantes que se olvidaron cosas importantes que más tarde perdió. Algunas más no fueron ni muy luminosas ni tampoco opacas, pero no alcanzaban a su corazón tan dolido por heridas que no cerraban. A Peter no le cupo duda alguna que encontrar luces de la ciudad que fuesen perfectas era una misión sin sentido, porque no existen las luces perfectas, es con quien estás que las convierten en maravillas, en estrellas inmortales que jamás se olvidarán. Ya había probado que se puede tenerlo todo y ser infeliz, se puede ser feliz y no tener nada. Definitivamente la vida a veces parecía complicada pero era porque se busca afuera lo que se tiene ya adentro.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué sucede, Peter?

-¿Tendré un hermanito o hermanita?

-¿Quieres tener hermanos? –su papi bufó, intercambiando una mirada con Steve.

-Todavía hay habitaciones vacías.

-Peter, no se trata de…

-Los habrá, pero más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió su papá, interrumpiendo a Tony.

-¡Hey!

-Bueno, pero no se tarden mucho.

-Peter…

-¡Miren!

Cortesía de la magia de Wanda, aparecieron lámparas flotantes sobre ellos, iluminando aún más la pista de baile, sacando sonrisas y aplausos de todos los invitados. Steve y Tony se miraron unos segundos antes de besarse, momento que inmortalizó Peter con una fotografía, ganándose una queja de su papi que intentó arrebatarle el celular pero una telaraña lo dejaría colgando de una lámpara flotante para su frustración y la diversión de Peter.

Sí, sus luces ya no se perderían, por muy fea o dolorosa que se pusiera la situación, ahora estaba bien seguro de que ya no estaría solo.

 

 

**F I N**

 

 


End file.
